Abashiri Family:OAV 1
The First OVA of Abashiri Family. It was released in 1992 in Japan and in 199? on VHS by ADV films (sub only). Its title translates to Explosion of Violence!! We Don't Have Justice! Summary Opening Act In the near future, China rules Japan with a Slum King like iron fist and the Japanese fight back with machine guns and Molotov Cocktails in a riot. The protest is quelled with missiles. But that's not the main focus of the plot so it isn't payed attention to for most of the series. The real plot starts with a bank robbing by the Abashiri Family on a bank with a big neon sign that flashes "BANK". Daemon Abashiri says the money in the bank belongs to criminals of the worst sort so theres no rreason not to take it. After Daemon laments on his oldest son's best ability is stealing girls underwear and says after this bank job the Abashiri Family will disband and its 16 year secret will be unveiled. They then drive into the bank and with Machine Guns and Rockets firing!! Bank Robbery The Abashiri Family bust into a bank and the Bank President is surprized by the new "clients" and the female bank tellers going Kenshiro(flexing their muscles to shred their outfits) to reveal they have prowrestling clothes on underneath. Daemon says they are here to rob the bank and its his wife Omitsu Abashiri's 10th anniversery (but its just a coincidence) and as promised in his wifes will that he's gonna tell their familys greatest secret. The bank guy says the Abashiri's have a $50 billion bounty and that the day will be memorable(as his head weirds around like some kind of predatory bird). Goemon Gets a Turn The bank tellers start shooting at Goemon Abashiri but he catches the bullets in mid air with his fingers like some kind of Kenshiro and starts thumb-flicking them into peoples heads aftr saying he doesn't make exceptions for ugly girls. He holds his fingers like a gun at a womans anus as Daemon expains how he can see bullets at light speed and his fingers can catch at Mach 1 and his flick can puncture a board(so he is a master of purse snatching/pick pocketing/murder) so guns are useless against the Abashiri's! Intermission The bank guy says not to underestimate the bank and presses a button which makes the bank turn into a Megaman level and have guns pop out everywhere. He says the bank is a front for a buisness of killing guys like the Abashiri's to keep peace and order because it works for the police. Then the Police outside in tanks and COBRA soldier battle gear says they need to identify the bodys so they shouldnt destroy them and that the Abashiri's are as strong as an army. Daemon thanks the bank guy for giving the Abashiri's a good battle to end out on. The bank guy says to open fire and as the bank teller held at buttpoint by Goemon screams for them not to shoot, Goemon thrusts his hands up to the wrists in her butt(like that thing in naruto but worst) and she pukes her stool out with blood! Naojiro Gets a Turn After the Bank guns open fire, the Bank guy emerges in a cyber pod and declares he has killed the Abashiri's, but Naojiro Abashiri busts out of the rubble AS A ROBOT declaring he is immortal and the Daemon says he is a cyborg(robot except his brain). He shoots everyone up with his arm gun and missiles. Kichiza Gets a Turn As he walks up the Bank guy takes off his shirt and shows hes a cyberized dude but then Kichiza Abashiri takes off his mask. After saying that when he removes his mask, someone dies, the bank guy punches but Kichiza wraps the bank guys arm and the bank vault door with his mask and it explodes! Daemon explains that Kichiza is a master of explosives and has gunpower based clothing (which makes more sense than anything else we have seen in here so far). He than uses his gunpower outer clothes(no he's not naked (yet)) to go around the bank and says if the bank guy or police move he can blow up the bank. While the money falls down from the exploded bank door, Goemon catches it with a butterfly net. Exposition Daemon says that all the super powers were just the opening act and that Kikunosuke is the sole heir to the Abashiri Death Attack and the main event. Kikunosuke jumps off a high place and does some kung fu poses as Daemon says 1 hit is deadly and its from the 8 gods school, the 7-headed dragon-god and that Kikunosuke is the master of this martial art that came from Vishupulana India. Daemon goes on to say that in 18 generations, only males were born in the Abashiri Family but Kikunosuke is the 1st female since then. Everyone is surprised but Naojiro mentions she had special treatment(her own room/shower). After Kichiza says they all are half brothers, Daemon says that its Kikunosuke's 16th birthday and time to reveal the secret. Kikunosuke says the Abashiri Family has commited too many crimes and that the 1st Abashiri named Choujuro Abashiri the sword killer had killed and murdered over a million people and the family maybe cursed by their ghosts(she says this while showing her back with the Abashiri birth mark which means shes the Abashiri's next master and their family fate is in her hands). She says the rules(which are never explained or mentioned again) say she was to pretend to be a dude until her b00bz grew(and that in that time she did alot of evil). She claims that it all ends today and her family is gonna be normal after this(but says that today evil is everywhere and they need money). Kikunosuke Gets a Turn After Kikunosuke Abashiri declares she will kill the Bank guy but that its not personal, the Bank guy says he wants her as HE GROWS A METAL ARM OUT OF HIS ARM SOCKET and they kung fu fight. After She owns him he says a murderer like her belongs with the Abashiri Family and that girls shouldn't have blood on their hands. She has a speech about how since she was born into The Abashiri Family, she has had a buttload of people trying to wack her and she would rather have been born a pretty girl(like those guys on springer want as well). Daemon says that Kikunosuke's mom wanted her to be a proper woman at the age of 16 and that murder isnt for pretty young girls. Daemon tells Kikunosuke that she needs to end the family curse. The OVA Ends with Kikunosuke about to battle the Bank guy. Changes From the Manga In the manga... * This event did not occur. * Goemon did not have super speed or strength * China did not rule Japan * Naojiro did not reveal he was a cyborg yet (although he did show he had guns/blades in his limbs) * Kikunosuke did not have any super powers * The Abashiri Family did not want to give up their life of crime(yet?) * Kikunosuke's gender was not a secret from her bros Cameos Besides the main cast being reused in Cutey Honey, Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen and a story arc in Violence Jack... not really any. Category:OVA Episodes Category:Abashiri Family